


Throwing Knives

by flickawhip



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:23:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2409914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Knives used to kill things/people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Throwing Knives

Maria flinches as the knife whistles past her ear, although she smiles at the sound of someone falling back. She knows Natasha has more than likely saved her life. She is smiling even as she moves closer. The man, and this she knows, is one of her ex-husband's friends, an idiot who thought that women who dared to love other women needed to die. She doesn't think so, she knows she is happy enough with Natasha. The two had started by keeping things secretive and yet she can't help but smile, moving to kiss Natasha. The woman has many knives and yet she has never once used them to do anything but keep Maria alive. She had always argued that Natasha should put the knives away... she wouldn't be doing that anymore.


End file.
